Of Engagement and High school
by YufVin-Valentine
Summary: AU Yuffie is still the heiress of wutai but instead of saving the world she faces the horror of arranged marriage and high school life! The main coupling's a slight change from the usual yuffiexrufus maybe some clouffie! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **This is my first FFVII fic…unfortunately, my actual first fic (a Naruto fic) is kind of abandoned 'cause I had absolutely no idea what to write next and everyone were very OOC. I hope I would finish this.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my OCs.

**Pairings: **Hopefully a Yuffie x Rufus and some AerCloTi, CidShera etc.

"Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

**Chapter 1**

**Introducing Princess Yuffie **

* * *

"Marriage!" Yuffie screeched at her father who appeared to be sipping his tea calmly while the servant beside him covered his ears and cowered. 

"You're chucking me into a high school _and _making me marry a complete stranger!"

"Sixteen is a marriageable age. As for schooling, it's because you always sneak off from your lessons."

"Not always! It's just lessons with Shake! I don't need a little kid to teach me!" Yuffie's face flushed with rage. "And marriageable age my foot! Leave me _out _of your stupid outdated traditions!"

"That's enough!" Godo the Lord of Wutai stood up. "You are a princess, my heiress. You _will _marry the man of _my _choosing and attend Midgar High School; it will give you a chance to meet different people and interact with them. End of discussion!" with that, he left for the screen followed dutifully by the servant who was with him.

"But-"

"Your mother married me when she was even younger than you are now." the screen slammed shut leaving no room for argument.

"ARGHH! I HATE HIM!" Yuffie continually punched the floor then finally slumped onto it and sulked. Glancing at the remaining servant, the servant gave her a sad, pitying smile.

"It's not fair." Yuffie slowly got up and left for her chamber with the servant following closely behind her.

"Princess…"

"Why can't he at least let me choose…or maybe choose for me when I'm much older and if I'm still single." she bit her lip as it trembled. "I don't want to marry yet. Let alone to a stranger."

"Princess, your father will choose just as your grandfather had with him and your mother, and others before them. It has been like that even before the Kisaragi line."

Yuffie landed on her bed and sighed, "Godo probably pick some ugly guy who's twice my age." She scrunched up her nose in disgust.

The servant gave her a little encouraging smile, "I'm sure your father will pick someone decent if not handsome." The heiress snorted in reply and shuffed her head into the pillow.

"What about school?" Yuffie mumbled into the pillow. "Midgar High is in another continent."

"Your father's providing you a place in Kalm in the outskirt of Midgar."

"My very own place?" her head perked up.

"No, not really. Keiji and I will be there with you princess." the middle aged servant laughed silently at her hopefulness.

Bouncing eagerly on her mattress, Yuffie grinned, " Really! Just you, Kei and me!"

"Yes, yes, just the three of us." The servant, Yumiko, laughed softly at her antics.

* * *

The next morning, Godo went to his daughter's room and found her looking at him expectantly with her hands on her hips. Beside her was Yumiko with her head bow in greeting, but was looking at the scene about to unfold in front of her in amusement. 

"Hand over my house key old man!"

After glancing around the now bare room and eying the heavy looking luggage beside her, he shaked his head and handed over the key. "After all the arrangements are done, I will pay you a visit at your new home in Kalm and introduce you to your fiancé." he said before leaving a scowling Yuffie and a sympathetic Yumiko behind.

"Fine! Just go and ruin my mood!" growling, Yuffie stomped out off the house dragging her hazardous luggage. Yumiko sighed and followed the heiress carrying the rest of the luggage.

"Well, someone's in a foul mood." Keiji commented in the driver's seat as Yuffie stomped towards him.

"Ouch!" Yuffie glared at one of the luggage while grabbing her left foot hopping about.

Keiji stifled a snicker as ran his hand through his hair brushing back a lock of raven hair. Getting out of the car, he took the luggage off Yuffie. "Stop glaring at it princess, you might burn holes into the poor luggage."

"'_Poor_ _luggage,_'what about poor Yuffie?" Yuffie sulked. When everything was ready, the three of them set off.

"You can't sulk forever."

"I can and I will Kei!"

"Che. How childish. Just like a brat!"

"What did you just say!"

"I said-ACK!" Yuffie strangled her childhood friend from backseat causing the car to sway from side to side.

"Stop it!" Yumiko held the heiress back and tried to calm her down.

"Geeze! Are you trying to get us all killed!" Keiji panted and glanced at the mirror to find Yuffie glaring daggers at him and Yumiko looking disapprovingly.

"Ah fine! I'm sorry, I was just trying to get you out of that doom and gloom mood you were in." sighing exasperatedly, he turned his attention back onto the road. "I guess it didn't work" he mumbled.

"Princess, Keiji's right. You need to stop sulking. Just forget about the marriage for now, don't take it out on others. Why don't you focus on the place we're going to right now and the new school?"

Yuffie chewed her bottom lip, her gaze that was burning holes through the headrest and into the back of Keiji head softened. As Keiji felt arms locked around him again, he stiffened but relaxed as a soft apology was heard. Meanwhile, Yumiko shaked her head wearily at them and leaned back comfortable in her seat. Releasing Keiji from the light embrace, the princess began to survey the passing scenery. When they passed a certain fork in the road, Yuffie creased her forehead into a frown.

"What's wrong princess?" Yumiko looked at her in concern.

"Why didn't we turn that way to the underground tunnel?"

"That's because we're not crossing the sea by the tunnel." the heiress froze at the reply and stared questioningly at Keiji in the mirror.

"Eh? Oh. Ermmmm…Did I not tell you we're crossing by boat?" he responded lamely while eying her nervously.

Yuffie paled, "You're kidding me."

* * *

_Yufvin-valentine_

**AN: **Unfortunately, prelims are coming up so I'll not be able to update until the end of them...maybe in February. Please review but don't flame too much!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Sorry for the loooooooong wait...Here, I present to you, chapter 2!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my OCs.

"Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

**Chapter 2**

**Arriving and settling in**

* * *

The second the boat had reached the port, yuffie dashed out. "Oh gawd! Precious ground! I missed you so much! Mwah mwah!" 

"Mmmmm...that wasn't so bad!" Keiji stretched lazily seemingly oblivious to the glare that was directed at him.

"You could've told me before we had set off!" she huffed, crossing her arms over her chest expectantly.

"What? So that you wouldn't have went into the car?"

"Yeh! -wait! NO! Dammit, I mean no!" on realizing her mistake, her cheeks tinted pink.

"Heh." Yuffie pouted as he smirked smugly and added a tally mark to the right side of an invisible score-table in front of him.

"Jerk."

As soon as, Yumiko drove their car out from the boat and handed the driver seat to Keiji, the three of them set off once again.

"Wow, I didn't you can drive!" Yuffie stared at her in wonder.

"It comes in handy." Yumiko shrugged. "Just because I'm old doesn't mean I can't drive or learn to."

"I want to learn to drive too!" the heiress bounced in her seat enthusiastically.

"Don't, god knows what will happen if you do!" scowling Yuffie kicked his seat.

"Hey! I'm driving here!"

"Then keep your 'oh-so-witty' remarks to yourself!" Yuffie snapped. "You've been prodding fun at me non-stop from the start of the journey! Frankly, it's uncalled for, you insensitive jerk! Just what the hell's your problem!"

"What makes you think there's somethings wrong with me, _Dr Kisaragi_?" his voice dripped with sarcasm as he addressed her.

"Because- because you're being a- a bastard! That's what!" she snarled at him.

"Well, sorry to burst your bubble, but you're wrong! I'm fine! Just fine and dandy! I'll be even better when you're gone, married off!" He glanced angrily at the rear mirror to Yuffie.

'_Wait a minute, did she just **snarled **at me?' _Keiji thought in disbelieve. '_Well, that's a first!_'

Sensing an incoming headache, he rubbed his temple attempting to sooth it. The retort he was waiting for came never came, he glanced again he was greeted with the sight of a...pain filled face? Everything clicked in place as he rewinded the conversation. Regret filled him as he realized his mistake and wince inwardly, berating his stupidity.

'_Shit! Why the hell did I say that! Geez, I guess reverse phycology doesn't work here...there goes her gloom and doom again._'

Suddenly, he jerked the car to the right just in time to miss an empty car parked at the side o the road. This earned a squeak from Yuffie, a gasp from Yumiko and a string of curses from himself.

"What the-! Kei you ass! Are you trying to kill us all!" Yuffie clamped her hands on each of his shoulders and yelled right beside his ear causing him to wince. Her fingers dugged painfully into him.

"That's enough, both of you! Princess, please calm down!" Yumiko was suffocating in the tension- albeit a short one but a tension between them that seemed like hours. She gently pryed Yuffie hands off Keiji. Yuffie's fractious behaviour was understandable but Keiji's? She had an inkling to why he's acting this way. It seem that this engagement affected him more than he realized. He may deny however much he want and he can say however many times that he doesn't give a damn about her being married off, but he cared. Cared enough. Cared like a overly protective brother would.

_'Though I kind of wish it was somthing more...'_

They really do give a perfect example of a stereotypical view of an old married couple. Yumiko smiled inwardly but glanced them and shaked her head.

_'No, I would probably have to arrange their funeral before their wedding.'_

Hmm. She can definitely imagine them _vividly _killing each other before the wedding, but...

'_It really is such a shame._'

"On the contrary, I just_ saved _us!" he corrected dryly. "Else we would have crashed into the car at the side of the road."

"Oh." Yuffie frowned. Blinked once. Twice.

"Yup! So, where are my accolades?" he grinned cheekily into the rear mirror.

Yuffie snorted in reply and they lapsed into a tension-free silence.

Yumiko leaned back comfortably onto the seat and relaxed her back. Talk about mood swings. Keeping up with Yuffie's mood swings _and_ her antics were already hard enough. And now, she has Keijis' to deal with as well. It like dealing with two walking time bomb which combined together could produce a _nuclear explosion_. Ridding herself of these thoughts, she stared at the passing scenery. As she spied a herd of chocobos, she pointed it out to Yuffie.

"Oooh! Chocobos! I haven't seen one in ages!" Yuffie leaned out of the window. A smile spread across her face as she felt the the warm breeze of the wind. "They're so cute, I really want one!"

"Poor chocobo." the driver couldn't help but mutter.

"You said something?" her eye twitched.

'_They're going to be the death of me_.' Yumiko sighed in utter defeat.

"Mm? Nothing."

'_Most definitely._'

* * *

When they finally reached their new home in Kalm, it was late in the atfernoon of their second day since they left Wutai. Their new home was situated at the end of the main street which was closest to Midgar. As they entered their new house with their luggage, Yuffie dropped the luggage she was holding and dashed eagerly around the house inspecting everything. All the furnitures were already in place, it seemed that all they had to do was unpack their belongings. 

Yuffie had never felt so giddy in her whole entire life!

_'Okay, maybe there were a **few **occasions.' _

Such as the time when the three of them were at an osen where she had sneaked into the men's changing room and stole Kei's clothes. Yuffie grinned madly at that memory. Especially at his cries of horror when he 'lost' his clothes, his anger at reading the note left in replacement and his embarassment as he _tried _to obtain his clothes back.

_'Ahh the bliss of it!' _

Kei did eventually got his clothes back with the help of Yumiko, much to Yuffie's disappointment. In the end Yuffie had suffered for her prank, but-

_'It was definitely worth it.' _if possible, her grin stretched even wider.

As she finished scanning through each room, she went to the biggest bedroom which had it's own bathroom. Yuffie fell onto the double bed and laid there on her back.

"I'M GETTING THE BIGGEST ROOM!" she yelled and stretched her limbs.

"Figures. By the way, here's your luggage." Keiji dropped her luggage at the door, and just as he left for the room opposite he turned his head and smirked at her.

"And please don't _screech _like that. I _really _don't want to be kick out of Kalm." at this, a vein popped up on from Yuffie's forehead as she scowled.

_'I do so not screech!'_ she pouted.

"Asshole." Yuffie muttered before getting up to unpack.

By the time Yuffie had finished unpacking, it was around three. She flopped onto her bed. She was bored. B-O-R-E-D. Yumiko had left for groceries shopping and Keiji was washing his beloved car.

Wait a minute, Kei was _washing _his car.

Washing equals water, which equals fun.

And _his beloved car_.

A devious smile spread across her face.

_'I think my **assistance **will be needed.' _crackling evilly she headed outside.

_'Ready or not, here comes the Great Ninja Yuffie!'_

* * *

Evening came and at the moment, the three of them had just finished eating dinner and Yumiko began to wash the dishes. 

"So Kei, what made you move here with us?" the heiress, looked at him curiously but then smirked. "I didn't know you were this attached to me."

"Yes, I just can't _bear _the thought of living _without _you. That is _exactly _why I'm here and there's _no _other reason." his words coated with sarcasm.

"Yeh, yeh, I know that already. No, really, just tell me why. Yumi here is to look after me et cetera. What about you?"

"Bodyguard." he answered.

"Huh?" Yuffie blinked 'intelligently.'

"Well, a bodyguard is-"

"I _know _what it means, jackass! Why do I need one?" she snapped, interrupting him.

"As you _may _have realized, we're not in Wutai anymore," at this Yuffie snorted but Keiji ignored her and continued, "and we're most certainly _not _in the Pagoda or the Palace which are protected with high security. Meanwhile, our new home here and the the school we are going to attend are not protected like it is back at home, thus a bodyguard is needed, and this, is where I come in." He finished his explanation painfully slow. "O-kay?" he added.

"Fine, but don't you ever pa-patrone me again!" She cross her arms in annoyance.

"You mean patronize." he looked at her innocently.

"Whatever!" her cheeks flushing red.

_'Innocent my ass! Jerk, jerk, JEEERK!' _

"You two should rest soon, your first day is tomorrow." Yumiko advised, successfully snapping a reluctant Yuffie out of her mental image of repeatedly slashing Kei with her shuriken.

"Wait a minute, we start school tomorrow?" Keiji groaned, "and here I thought we don't start 'til next week."

"Yeh, can't we start next week instead?" Yuffie pleaded with Keiji seconding her. Yumiko chuckled inwardly.

_'Oh dear, it's so rare that they agree with each other, but-'_

"No, the principle teacher is expecting you tomorrow, and just so you know, I told them not to inform the students of your surname, princess." at this Yuffie smiled gratefully. "And both of you will be attending all your classes together." Keiji nodded, this way, it would be easy for him to look out for Yuffie.

"Soooo, Yufs, how did you find your uniform?" Keiji grinned at her.

"There's no way in hell I am going to wear it!" Yuffie immediately scrunched up her nose in distaste.

"You have to princess, it's the school's dress code." Yumiko looked at her in amusement.

"I will not wear that-that-"

"Skirt?" Kei finished.

"Ergh!" Yuffie shuddered, "I'm going to bed!"

Keiji and Yumiko glanced at each other with ill-concealed mirth in their eyes as the princess dashed up the stairs and into her room.

_'No, there's no abso-bloody-lutely way in hell I am going to wear it!'_

Yuffie, flopping onto her bed and under the duvet, she began to think of loopholes. Soon her eyes began to feel too heavy and she drifted into unconsciousness. And her last thoughts before falling into slumber were?

_'Screw the dress code!'_

_

* * *

Yufvin-valentine_

**AN**: I will try to update sooner for the next chapter, but for now, I need to focus my mind on the chapter of my other fic I still need to update...I don't know if Rufus will appear in the next chapter...he _might_, but don't have your hopes up!(oh god, what characteristics will he have! How do I present him! Oh Noooooo!)

Reviews' responses!

**AuraMistress** - Sorry, it wasn't February after all. ; I'll try to update much quicker now that the exams are gone!

**Magy** - Thanks for reviewing! I'm sorry it took me so long! XD

**PsychDragonX** - Sorry for not updating sooner! I blame the exams! Anyway, this is a little longer chapter for you:P I came across this pairing from Hikaru a's "Just Your Average Fairytale" and Wakizashi's "Fragments." I wish I could write like them starry eyes Anyway, I tried to hyper up Yuffie but I'm still not sure if it's enough. Most of the time, it just seems like I'm picking on Yuffie continuously...poor Yuffie...


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **I looked at the time gap between the first and second chapter and thought- I'm not gonna be that mean and wait another six months to update, epsecially when I have the chapter written out. So here's chapter 3...still kind of boring though...sorry!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my OCs.

"Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

**Chapter 3**

**Onwards to Migar**

**

* * *

**Sun rays shone through the window onto Yuffie as Yumiko opened the pale green curtains. Yuffie squinted her eyes and duck under the covers in annoyance. 

"Come on princess, it's time to wake up!" Yumiko tugged the duvet but no avail as Yuffie clutched onto it.

"Nghhh...fivemoreminutes." Yuffie slurred.

Yumiko sighed, and all of a sudden pulled the covers hard, ripping them away from the heiress.

Groaning, Yuffie shield her eyes with her hands. After adjusting to the light, she sat up and looked groggily at Yumiko who smiled brightly at her with the covers still in her hands.

Keiji popped his head in as he tied his dark red school tie.

"Morning sleeping ugly! It's time to get up and wear your uniform!" he greeted in a sing-song voice.

"Breakfast will be ready soon. Meanwhile, take a quick shower princess and brush your teeth." as Yuffie ignored Kei and headed sluggishly towards the bathroom, Yumiko placed the duvet back on the bed and ushered Keiji out, closing the the door behind her.

More awake after the nice, hot shower, Yuffie went over the little plan she deviced last night. With a mischievous glint in her silverly violet eyes, she turned on her CD player with the volume moderately loud. Loud enough to drown out her footsteps and doors opening and closing, but not enough for the people from downstairs to complain. Yuffie snickered as she eyed her school uniform and her shoulder length hair in the mirror.

"Foolproof plan commence!" her snickers turned into crackles as she rubbed her hands together.

* * *

Meanwhile, downstairs, Yumiko was cooking breakfast and Keiji was setting the table, both oblivious to the ongoing of upstairs. 

"Hey, Yumi, doesn't Yuffie's fiance goes to the same school too?" Kei sat down on one of the chairs as he finished his task.

"Mm? I guess so." Yumiko answered, slightly distracted by the music upstairs. "It is the most prestige school in Midgar, so I would assume that President ShinRa's son would be attending it."

"Does Yuffies know?" Kei put his hands behind his head and leaned back.

"Know what?" Yumiko stopped in the middle of serving breakfast and look at him questioningly.

"Know who she's marrying." Kei leaned slightly forward and whispered.

"No she doesn't, and she thinks we are as clueless as her in this matter." narrowing her hazel eyes at him, she warned, "You better keep your mouth shut young man."

"Yes ma'am!" grinning, Kei saluted her.

"Mm. I've only seen him in newspapers. I wonder what he's actually like." Yumiko uttered while Kei nodded. His eyes darkened in thoughts, he was curious too. On hearing the music stopped, Yumiko was about to call Yuffie but Keiji beat her to it.

"OI, YUFS! BREAKFAST!" Kei yelled and leaned his chair backwards, balancing on its two back legs.

"'KAY!" footsteps thumped quickly down the stairs and padded to the dinning area.

"Morning!" Yuffie chirped, grinning triumphantly with both hands on her hips as she stood infront of them.

Stunned, Yumiko almost dropped the frying pan she held in her hand and Keiji froze as he swung on his chair. Both staring eyes wide at Yuffie who anticipated their reaction gleefully.

Tick

Tock

Tick

Tock

_'Any second now.' _

Tick

Tock

Tick

_'Come on-'_

Keiji burst out laughing...

...and lost his balance.

"Oh shi- OUCH!" Yuffie smirked, but Kei continued to laugh, splitting his sides in the process. He picked himself up and leaned heavily onto the table for support, still shaking violently with laughter. Meanwhile, Yumiko's face turned from shock to outrage.

"Wha-_What _did you do to your _hair_! An-and better yet, what _are _you _wearing_!" Yumiko spluttered in disbelief and outrage at the madly grinning princess.

_'Ahh **this **is the life!'_

"Oh? I gave my hair a _little trim _and I'm _just _wearing my _uniform_." she replied, schooling her expression to a cute smile and blinked innocently at her. This caused Keiji to clutch his sides and laugh even harder.

"Leviathan!" Yumiko breathed out exasperately. Putting the the frying pan down, she pulled the chair opposite of Keiji out and sat down. Breathing deeply in and out, she tried to calm herself down.

_'Dear Leviathan, where did that sweet, innocent little girl I used to know go?' _

Finally calmed down a little, she took in what was presented to her. Yuffie's silky shoulder length black hair was _butchered _to her jaw line. And her uniform. It was an over size whiteshirt with a red tie and baggy, black trouser instead of her given white _blouse _with red _neck tie_ and _skirt_! It was _Keiji's _spare uniform!

Kei had eventually stopped laughing, but his face still held a fair amount of amusement.

"Nice Yufs, I like your style!" he gave her thumbs up.

"Thanks!" she beamed in return.

"Keiji! You're not suppose to encourage her!" the older woman scolded. "And you! Princess, please just wear your uniform and let me clean up your hair."

"I threw them out." Yuffie crossed her arms defiantly, not budging an inch.

"Princess-"

"Chill, Yumi. It's fine, I think it's even better this way."

"But she looks like a boy. Nothing like a princess would, no, _should _look like!" Yumiko argued furstratedly.

"Exactly. No one would think Wutai's princess would be so tomboyish, it would make her safer and my job easier." but Yumiko was still unconvinced and was about to contradict him but he pressed on forcefully without a beat. "Since when had she ever act like a princess anyway? Weren't _you _the one who was against everyone else who kept pressuring her to be the 'perfect' princess? Wasn't it why you had worked so hard begging Lord Godo to have some sort of custody of Yuffie just so she can develope her _own _personality?"

As Keiji finished, silence reigned the room. Yuffie chewed her lips her and clenched the hem of the shirt. She knew that Yumiko had custody of her but she never knew that it was because she had _begged _Godo for it. She had always thought since Yumiko had served her mother, she would naturally serve her after her mother died and be her guardian where Godo had failed to be the parent he was suppose to be.

Once again, Kei rewind his tirade and silently berated himself.

_'Me and my big mouth.' _he sighed.

"Do you- do you regret it?" Yuffie licked her lips and asked softy.

"NO!" Yumiko's answer was immediate, horrified at such a question. She stood up and went to where Yuffie was to embraced her. "No. Never." Returning the hug, Yuffie sniffled a little. Breaking the hug, Yumiko sighed and stared at Yuffie's uneven hair.

"At least let me clean your hair up." Yuffie nodded. "but have your breakfast first, it's getting cold."

* * *

When Yuffie and Keiji finally left the house for school, Yuffie was still wearing Keiji's spare uniform but her hair was neatly trimmed where the tips of her hair barely just passed her jaw line, cupping her face. It was almost an hour drive from their home to their school. Yumiko had insisted that they should take the train instead but Keiji stubbornly refused saying he want to drive and pointed out Yuffie might get travel sickness from the train. A this point, Yuffie had gave him an annoyed 'don't-use-me-as-an-excuse-just-because-you-want-to-drive-your-car-at-full-speed' look. In return Kei had shot her an 'Oi, hush it' look. The outcome? 

Keiji drove his beloved dark turquoise car anyway.

As he drove out of Kalm, he glanced at Yuffie.

"I thought you wanted to grow your hair out." he commented as he eyed her new hair cut.

"I still do, but I figured that I would look really stupid in your uniform _with _long hair. Besides, it'll grow back." Yuffie examined the end of a lock of her hair.

"Excited?"

"Uh huh."

"You don't sound it." taking another look at Yuffie, he found her staring at him. "What?"

"What's wrong with you?" Yuffie scrutinize him, looking for something.

"Wrong?"

"Yeh, back then, you kind of just snapped at Yumi all of a sudden."

"Geez. Sorry for getting defensive on your behalf your royal highness."

"Kei, your mood swing is even worse than mine! One minute you're laughing the next you're all snappy and stuff. It's like you're PMSing!"

_'PMSing?' _Kei twitched, '_She did **not **just compare my mood swing with PMS.'_

"We had this conversation before, and it's nothing as far as I'm aware." he sighed. Suddenly, Yuffie smiled broadly.

"I know why!"

"Why? Please _enlighten _me _Dr Kisaragi_." with out a warning, she squealed and undid her seatbelt and leaned over to him, giving him a crushing hug.

"You're in love with me!"

"Wh-WHAT!" Keiji choked.

He stepped abruptly on the break- halting the car immediately.

"Owie!" she sat properly back in her seat and rubbed her soon to be bruised left hip. "That hurts!" Yuffie whined at him.

"What did you just say?" Kei asked incredulously.

"That hurts!"

"No, not that. What you said before I stopped the car." at this Yuffie's face lit up.

"You're in love with me!" she grinned at his stunned face.

"I am?"

"Yup!" she chirped, still loosely embracing him.

Silence ensued. Keiji studied her while adopting a passive look. Just as she was about to laugh at him, he started to close the distance between them, leaning closer, closer and closer.

Yuffie blinked and shifted a little uneasily.

"Wha-what are you d-doing? I-I was j-just messing with y-you." Yuffie said nervously. She tried to back away but found a hand on the back of her head and another gripped her hip preventing her from doing so. She sucked in a deep breath and held it at this revelation.

_'When did he place his hand on my hip and the back of my head?'_

_'More importantly, what the **hell **is he doing!' _

Yuffie's heart hammered at her chest.

Thump

Thump

Thump

Thump

His intense blue eyes bore into hers. Breaking the eye contact,Yuffie clamped her eyes shut, her body rigid. She could feel his breath on her lips and his fingers playing with strands of her hair at the back of her head. Leaning even closer, his lips brushed passed her cheek was hovering dangerously close to her ear. Yuffie gulped.

"How's this for messing with you, hm?" he whispered and then burst out laughing.

Keiji released her to view the fruition of his revenge. He was not disappointed. There, he saw Yuffie Kisaragi, the Princess of Wutai and self proclaimed 'great ninja', frozen in shock and rendered speechless. Somewhere in her head, a fuse blew.

Yuffie gaped at him, her mouth opening and closing but no words came out of it.

"Nice imitation of a goldfish there Yufs." He smirked. Feeling that she wasn't going to snap out of it anytime soon, he calmed his laughter to chuckles and stepped onto the petal at full speed to Midgar. Some time later, the citizens at the edge of Kalm and the edge of Migar could hear a faint but a very clear furious scream.

"KEI, YOU BASTARD!"

* * *

_Yufvin-valentine_

**AN: **At least Rufus was mentioned :P Anyway, he might not be in the next chapter either but hopefully, I'll be introducing the rest of AVALANCHE crew! Please Review!

Responses to reviews!

**AuraMistress** - I'm trying to write longer but I'm kind of afraid of dragging on too much which I think I've already started doing...I know you want to have Yuffie and Keiji paired up, I'm sorry, I am determined to do a Ruffie pairing (though I don't really how this will progress)...but I hope you kind of like the last bit of the chapter, I thought about your review when I started to write that bit! So thanks! I'll continue to have some kind of fluff between Yuffie and Keiji if you like and perhaps major fluff in later chapters. Thanks for reviewing! I looooove reviews! XD

**Magy** - Sorry for the wait! I'm really lazy sometime(or rather most of the time)! Anyway, here's the update! Hope you liked this chapter even though I'm kind of dragging on a bit! Don't worry, I don't plan on dropping this fic, I'm determined to see it through! Go me! XD Thanks for reviewing! I hearts reviews, lalala!


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **Here's chapter three, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my OCs.

"Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

**Chapter 4**

**Starting**

* * *

About an hour drive later, Yuffie and Keiji arrived at Midgar High. They recieved a brief direction pointers after meeting with the principle teacher for their timetable and arrangements. They were then guided to their first class by a secretary. 

"Keeeeeeeeeiji..." Yuffie whispered.

"What?" Keiji glanced briefly at her but continued to survey the interior of the buiding and memorize corridors and rooms.

Before she could say anything, the secretary had knock on a door which had a plate that says 'F2 - 7' and motioned them to go in. As they entered she gave them a reassuring smile and closed the door behind them. All heads snapped up from their work and stared curiously in their direction and soon the silence broke in to furious hushed chatters. Yuffie shifted back nervously and bumped onto Keiji who nudged her forward. The teacher was Wutaian, he had onyx eyes and long black hair which was combed back, and wore a navy blue suit. He beckoned them closer but not before raising an eyebrow at Yuffie's short hair and choice of clothing who in turn, grinned a little, slightly less nervous.

"Hello, I'm Tseng, here you will address me as either Mr Tseng or sir." Yuffie and Keiji nodded. "It's an honour to meet you, your highness." he added in a very hushed whisper as he bowed his head barely noticeable, Yuffie gave a small smile. He turned his attention back to his class and raised his hand, sliencing the chatters.

"This year, we have have two new transferred students, they are Yuffie-" he gestured to towards her, "and Keiji Hayashi." then to Keiji. They both bowed in unison.

"They've just moved here from Wutai, so if they have any problems, do help them. Any questions for our new students?"

A few hands shot up into the air.

"Elena." he nodded to the blonde hair girl at the middle of the room. She blushed slightly at the prospect of her crush picking her first.

"Are you sure you two are brothers? You look nothing alike, especially the height difference." she frowned at them, Yuffie just barely came up to the tip of Keiji chin.

"Yuffie's-" just as Kei began to condradict her assumption on their relation and Yuffie's gender, Yuffie cut in-

"_Twins _don't always look the same. I'm short, so what?" she ignored Keiji questioning look and shrugged at Tseng's raised eyebrow. "Next question?" she called out cheerfully.

"Are you single?" a short haired brunette giggled and quite a few other girls leaned forward. Keiji snorted, snickering inwardly as he could feel the heiress's unease beside him.

_'What the-! Oh shit, shit, shit!'_

"W-well, emmm." Yuffie stuttered for a reply.

_'Levianthan help!'_

"Awwww you stuttered! How cute!" another girl giggled.

_'Wait a minute, shouldn't they be saying this kind of stuff to **Keiji **instead of me!'_

"That's enough questions, turn to page 49 of your text book." relieved, Yuffie turned to her saviour and smiled in gratitude at him. He in return nodded and handed her and Keiji a text book each.

"There's an empty seat beside Cloud and another beside Tifa." he indicated to a spiky blonde hair guy and a long black haired girl.

Yuffie glared at Keiji as he smirked at her and made his way towards 'Spikes' as Yuffie dubbed him at first glance. Meanwhile, she slowly went to the brunette called Tifa. As she passed the girl who questioned her marital status, the girl sighed dreamily at her. Yuffie cringed on the inside, and crossed her fingers and prayed to Levianthan that her desk buddy won't act like that too.

Her prayer was answered as Tifa smiled warmly- _not _dreamily- at her.

_'Thank you Levianthan!'_

"My name is Tifa Lockheart, please to meet you." Tifa greeted as Yuffie sat down next to her.

"Ditto, Miss Lockheart." Tifa blinked.

"You can just call me Tifa." Yuffie smiled at her, feeling much more comfortable around her.

"Okay."

During the next half an hour, Tifa and Yuffie chatted happily, with Tifa filling her in about what they have been learning in this class to gossiping about each student in the class. Occasionally, Yuffie checked on how Kei was faring. He too, seemed to be gathering infromation from Spikes. The bell rang, the class ended too soon for Yuffie who had enjoyed her conversation with Tifa. It was refreshing to have someone new to talk to. Gosssiping was funner than she had expected.

_'It is quite interesting, and it could be **very **useful too.' _Yuffie grinned.

As both of them left the classroom, they found Kei and Spikes waiting just outside.

"Hey Yufs!" meanwhile, Tifa and Spikes gave short greetings to each other.

"Hey yourself! Anyway, Kei, this is Tifa Lockheart. Tifa, this is Kei." Yuffie introduced.

"Hi. Please to meet you." Tifa greeted.

"Likewise!" he gave her a lopsided smile.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to introduce me to your new friend?" Yuffie questioned.

"Right, this Cloud Strife, and Cloud, this Yuffie which you already know from earlier." Cloud nodded to Yuffie who smiled at him.

"Anyway, let's go. Or else we'll be late for class." Tifa advised.

"I've got maths, so it'll be down the stairs." Keiji looked at his timetable.

"Whaa? But I got Biology. I thought we had the same timetable!" Yuffie frowned as snatched his timetable and compared it with hers.

"I'm in that maths class too." Tifa easily looked over Yuffie's shoulder as she was a good two inch taller than the petite Wutaian. "Apart from Wutaian Literature, I only have Physcial Education with you, Yuffie."

"That's it!" Yuffie slumped her shoulders in disappointment. "And Kei? We only have a three classes together." at this Keiji's brow knitted together in confusion.

_'That can't be right. We specifically requested to have all our classes together.'_

"I'll check about that later."

"We really should get going." Tifa checked her watch.

"But I don't know where my class is!" Yuffie panicked.

"Do you have Biology with Professor Hojo?" Cloud asked.

"Em...wait. Yeh, why?"

"That's great!" Tifa beamed. "Cloud have him next too!" at this, Yuffie's face lit up.

"Really!" she sighed in relief.

"Everything sorted, let's get to class _now_." Keiji urged, with that the four split into twos, heading opposite directions.

* * *

"You shouldn't be so eager about the next class, Yuffie." Cloud warned as they went up the stairs quickly. 

"Why not? You'll be there Spikes, it wouldn't be so bad!" she grinned at him.

"Spikes?" he was surprised how fast Yuffie got acquainted with him.

"Er...well your hair is all spiky and stuff, so that was the first word came to mind when I first saw you." Yuffie glanced quickly at him, "You don't mind right?"

"It's fine."

They rushed into the classroom just as the bell rang. In classroom, Yuffie's gaze immediately settled on the teacher who was sitting at his own desk, typing busily into the computer. Cloud gave Yuffie a reassuring and sympathetic pat on the shoulder before leaving her at the front of the class and went to his usual seat. Yuffie fidgeted the hem of her shirt as she waited for Professor Hojo's attention.

"Yes? What is it boy?" Yuffie shuddered at the sound of his voice. It made her skin crawl and the immediate distaste she felt did not help either. Disgust soon turned to annoyance at the tone he spoke with.

_'He sounds so pa-patroning? No, pa-patronizing? Yeh, that's the word! Patorinizing!'_ Yuffie fumed.

"I just transfered today."

Hojo turned away from the screen and looked at her.

"Ah yes, the principle did vaguely blab something about new students." he stood up from his seat and walked over to her, examining her. "What's your name boy?"

"Yuffie," she answered. Goosebumps spread throughout her body as he continued to scrutinize her like some lab rat.

"Now, now, Hojo. You're scaring the poor child." A man in his forties entered snapping Hojo out of his thoughts.

"Get to an empty seat, boy!" Hojo barked. Yuffie jumped and quickly got to an empty seat furtherest away from the front.

_'Bloody freaky scientist.'_

"What is it Gast?" Hojo scowled at the man at the door.

"Nothing much." Gast shrugged nochalantly. "Just thought you might want the result of your latest experiment as soon as possible." he handed him a folder.

"Hm." Hojo opened the folder. A victorious smile spread across his face and started murmuring to himself as he scanned through it. Meanwhile, the rest of the class shivered at the sight of him.

_'Scratch that, more like bloody freaky **insane **scientist!'_

"Read it at break or lunch. You have a class right now, so better start teaching." Gast broke Hojo's train of thought and left.

"Page 108 in your text book! Read and answer the questions at the end of the chapter!" Hojo sat back onto his seat and concentrated on the given folder with a mad glint in his eyes.

At her seat, Yuffie frowned. He didn't give her a text book or anything. As she raised her hand and was about to call out, a hand seized her's hastily back down. Yuffie turned to give the owner of the hand an annoyed 'what?' look. Her desk buddy, shaked his head.

"I won't do that if I were you. Interrupting Professor Hojo from his experiment is something you wouldn't want to do." the boy with brushed back spiky black haired whispered.

_'Hedgehog. He reminds me of a hedgehog.' _

"Then how the hell am I suppose to get a text book and paper?" she hissed at him.

"Here, have some paper, and take my text book." he ripped some paper from his notepad and handed it to her. "Though I'll need to share your text book this lesson." Yuffie blinked at the sudden change of the possessive pronoun.

"But what about you?" she inquired as he positioned the book between them.

"I'll ask Professor Gast for another one." he waved his hand in a dismissing manner and smiled charmingly at her.

"Uh thanks."

"No problem...er I didn't catch your name earlier. I'm Zack by the way."

"My name's Yuffie!" she beamed at him.

"You know, you're kinda short for a guy...and for a girl too." he patted her head to emphasize his point.

_'How dare he! I'm not **that **short...for a girl at least.' _she huffed.

"So?" she challenged him.

"Hey, no need to get defensive! It's suits you, kinda cute." Zack grinned as she blushed.

_'Cute huh? Think that's going to make it all better hedgehog? Think again, one dish of sweet revenge coming right up!'_

"So, you're gay?" she smiled angelically at him and held up her hand in front of him which was still being held by his as he choked in his own saliva.

"Wha- NO!" he quickly let go as if it seared his hand and shot up from his chair. Zack immediately flushed as realization of the whole class had snapped their attention to him hit.

"Is there a problem?" Hojo asked irritably.

"Uh, no sir."

"Then get back to work!" he snapped. Zack slumped back onto his chair, his cheeks calming to a pale pink. He glanced warily at his seatmate who smirked smugly at him.

"That'll teach you not to call me short!"

Yuffie scanned the classroom, her classmates were all focusing back onto their work. As she caught Cloud's questioning gaze, she scribbled something onto a piece of paper and scrunched up and threw it to him with perfect aim. Cloud caught it and opened it.

He smirked and gave her thumbs up which was responded with a grin and a victory sign from Yuffie and a glare from Zack.

_'No one messes with the Great Ninja Yuffie! Nyuk, nyuk, nyuk!'_

* * *

_Yufvin-valentine_

**AN: **It's really hard to make sure the characters are not OOC! Rufus would definitely make his appearance next chapter! I have a vague idea on how to introduce him but it might not work...


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **Here I proudly present chapter five, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my OCs.

"Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

**Chapter 5**

**Enter Rufus Shinra...well, just a glimpse**

* * *

When the bell rang indicating that it was finally the end of the period and the start of break time. The students from a certain biology class exploded out of the classroom and a few seconds later, a menacing crackle could be heard. 

Panting, Yuffie leaned against the wall to catch her breath. Meanwhile, her two biology class buddies slowly caught up with her with an amused expression on their face.

"You could have warned me!" she growled at them.

"What? That people are as eager as you in getting out of that class as soon as possible?" Zack grinned.

"Shut up Hedghog! I could have died!"

"Nah! Just trampled on." Zack corrected lightly and started to head back to the direction they came from.

"Jerk!" Yuffie muttered and Cloud grinned slightly while shaking his head at them. "Hey! Where are you going Hedghog?! We just _came _from there!"

"I need a text book from Gast, I catch up with you later." he waved at them in a dismissing manner.

"Pft! Whatever!" grabbing Cloud's wrist, Yuffie dragged him with her. After, heading down the stairs, she suddenly stopped.

"What is it?" Cloud questioned.

"Er...I don't where we're going." Yuffie scratched her head.

"What do you mean- er...right." Cloud eyed the nearest wall to smack his head on.

_'This is his first day, of course he doesn't know!'_

"Uh, Spikes?" she eyed nervously at him as he stared longingly at the wall.

_'I'll come back later.'_ Cloud sighed.

"This way." he began to head for his destination with Yuffie still clutching on to his wrist.

They soon arrived to a busy cafeteria and headed towards a table which was already occupied by five people.

"Kei, Tifa!" Yuffie beamed as she spotted them as two of the occupants.

"Hey, Yuffs." Keiji gave her a small wave.

Yuffie then tilted her head a little and looked questioningly at the rest of the occupants who was staring silently at her and Spikes with their mouth hanging open. She looked at Kei who gave her a shrug, then turned her head to look at Cloud who had a confused frown to the silence they were receiving.

"Wow! I didn't know you two swung that way!" Zack appeared suddenly behind them and clasped his hand on each of their shoulder. "I'm very happy for you."

"Zack-" Cloud started.

"-what the hell are you talking about!" Yuffie finished, hissing menacingly at him who smirked wider in return and stared down.

Yuffie, Cloud and Keiji followed his gaze to her hand which was still holding onto Cloud's.

"Aaah!" Yuffie quickly let go and clutched her hand with another, blushing deep red while Cloud awkwardly shuffed his hand into his pocket. Both of them jerked Zack's hands off their shoulder who was grinning madly. Meanwhile, Keiji had been laughing the whole time.

"Sooo, who's gay?" Zack asked mimicking her innocent expression from earlier. Kei laughed even harder.

"Shut up, Hedgehog!" Yuffie growled. She tip-toed and whacked Zack behind the head. "You too, Kei!"

"SHIT! That hurts!" Zack complained.

Soon they settled into the empty seats and the rest had snapped out from shock and Yuffie was introduced to the rest other people- Aeris, Cid and Barret.

After the introduction, they lapsed into another fit of awkward silence despite Aeris and Tifa's attempt at trying to make small conversations. Yuffie was getting fed up, especially with Barret and Cid's constant shifting, Kei's ill-concealed chuckles and most of all, Zack's arrogant smile.

"I'M. NOT. GAY. DAMN IT!" she pronounced each syllable sharply, her Wutaian accent coming through. "I am straight thank you very much!"

"Hm. Sure little Yufs." Zack grinned at her.

_'**Little**! This means war, Hedgehog!'_ Yuffie fumed.

In a quick movement, she shot her hand out, fisted his shirt and jerked him violently to her.

"You're going to die, Hegdehog!" she narrowed her eyes into slits at him.

"Bring it shorty!" he cheered her on.

Pushing him back and letting go, Zack fell back onto his seat with an 'oof'. Yuffie stood up and glared at him a bit before adverting her glare to Kei who was barely suppressing his chuckles.

"You're going to join him Kei." she scowled at him and stalked furstratedly out of the cafeteria.

Straightening his uniform, Zack leaned back on his chair comfortably and grinned at Cloud.

"Hey, if I swung that way, I would have picked him too! You've got good taste." Cloud ignored him and sipped his coke.

"Come on Cloud! He's like a girl, his size, pretty face, et cetera. Hell he even smells like one- it's lavender I think." Keiji choked on his drink. Aeris patted him on the back while Tifa scowled at Zack.

"Cut it out Zack!"

"Aw, it's true Tif!" Zack defended.

"Wait a damn minute, shithead! You sniffed him?!" Cid spat out his tea and stared at him incredulously.

"Well-"

"Come on fool! You gonna give Kei a heart attack, you're talking about his brother 'ere." Barret said, mistaking Keiji's panic for disgust.

"Ah sorry Kei! But-" Cloud suddenly whacked him like Yuffie did after finishing his coke, which successfully shut him up. Then he explained to the others to clear up the misunderstanding. Meanwhile, Keiji breathed out a sigh in relieve.

_'Geez, that was very close. Yuffie will need to be more careful around that guy.'_

* * *

Somewhere in the school Yuffie was trying to cool off and in five minutes she have P.E. 

_'Damn it, this is all his fault!'_ she stalked angrily round the school corriders.

_'If he didn't provoke me then this won't have happened!'_

_'Stupid Hedgehog!' _

_'I can't believe I'm lost.'_ Yuffie pouted.

In the corner of her eye she saw a flash of blonde hair and blue eyes.

_'Cloud!'_ Yuffie beamed happily and went to catch up to him.

* * *

Cloud had cleared up the awkwardness. Zack sulked as Aeris shook her head and scolded him. 

"Hey, what 'bout the kid that stormed off?" everyone froze at Barret enquiry.

"Great, just great. I don't even know what he has next." Keiji groaned.

_'So much for protecting her.' _he added inwardly

"P.E." Tifa answered.

"Huh?" Keiji looked up at her.

"He have P.E next. He's my class next period."

"Shouldn't one of us go find the brat or something?" at this Cloud silently slipped off to search for Yuffie while the others were occupied in discussion.

"Brat?" Barret raised a brow at Cid.

"That's the first damn thing came to my mind when I saw him." he shrugged and a grin slowly spread across Barret's face. Meanwhile Tifa and Aeris shook their head disapprovingly at them.

_'That's worse than calling her anything else. She's going to blow up on them or rather, blow them up.'_ Kei thought dryly.

"Well, at least we'll be off the hook soon Zack." Kei smiled reassuring at him.

"What makes you so sure?" Zack looked at him suspicously. Keiji's smile soon turned into a grim line at a memory.

"Because when I called him that, he strangled me on the spot."

* * *

As Yuffie rushed to catch up with Cloud, she turned a corner and bumped into him and fell flat on her bottom. 

"Owie! Sheez Cloud, why di-" she stopped in mid-sentence as she realized her mistake. It wasn't Cloud she was talking to or she had followed.

_'Duh Yuffie! It's not like Cloud's the only one in the world who has blonde hair and blue eyes!'_ she silently berated herself.

"Does he look that much like me?" he scoffed and flicked his hair.

_'Hmm. Not really, this guy's eye's looks really blue, the piercing type of blue, quite cold and intimating actually. Cloud's eyes are more light-hearted and had a glimpse of green. Though I got to admit, this guy is pretty good looking but far too arrogant so-' _

"-nah! He looks much better." Yuffie's eyes widened and quickly clasped her hands over her mouth as she realize she had said that out loud. The guy's eyes narrowed.

"Really." he commented arrogantly.

_'Weeeell, okay, I lied. I guess both of you are really good looking- maybe you a little bit more but I'm going to be biased 'cause I like Spikes better and since he's nicer.'_

"Do you know who I am?" he stared piercingly at her. Yuffie stomach was doing a flip-flop.

"Em...no?" she smiled weakly at him. Her body frozen under his gaze, despite that, she didn't break eye contact with him.

_'Wait a minute! The Great Ninja Yuffie isn't scared of anyone and definitely not this cocky son of a bi-'_

"Yuffie!" her thoughts were interrupted as she heard her name being called and broke their eye contact.

"Cloud!" her face lit up into a bright smile as she turned round and tackled him or tried to. Cloud winced slightly at the impact.

"Were you lost?" he asked.

"Uh, I guess, but I was just talking to this guy behind me."

"What guy? There's no one there."

"Huh? Wha- I swear he was just there a moment ago!"

"It doesn't matter we better get to our next class. Tifa would be worried if we don't show up." as if on cue, the bell rang. Once again they rushed to their next class to avoid being late.

"Em Spikes? About earlier-"

"It's fine. A misunderstanding which have been cleared up after you left."

"Really? Thanks!" beamed at him.

_'Yup, Cloud's definitely much better than that guy!' _

* * *

Meanwhile, 'that guy' came back out to the corridor from the empty classroom. 

"'Yuffie' huh?" he tested the name and smirked.

"Hey Rufus!" a red head panted as he found him, "Man! You're sure hard to find. What were you doing here anyway?"

"Nothing, Reno. Nothing."

"We have P.E now." another student commented.

"Huh? When did you get here Rude?" Reno blinked at him.

"..."

"Anyway, let's ditch it. It's just P.E!" Reno suggested.

Without a word Rufus started to walk away with Rude following him.

"Oh man! I guess we're off to the crappy subject then!" Reno sighed in disappointment.

* * *

When Yuffie and Cloud reached the P.E department, Yuffie found herself to be doomed. 

"What's wrong Yuffie?" Cloud's voice laced with concern.

"E-eh? N-nothing." she smiled weakly at him as they headed for the changing room.

_'Oh shit! Levianthan help me!' _

As they headed into the changing room, Yuffie kept her head down.

"Hey Yufs!" her snapped up at Zack's voice.

"H-hey." she dumped her bag beside Zack's and leaned her head onto the wall to hide her face, especially from Zack's half naked form.

_'Oh Levianthan! Don't blush Yuffie! Don't Blush!!!'_

On the other side of her, Cloud placed his bag beside her's and started to undress.

_'Double shit!'_

"Uh Yuffie? Are you okay?" Cloud place a hand on her shoulder and peered at her face.

"Huh? You don't feel well Yufs?"

"I'm fine. Em...is Kei here? Does he have P.E?"

"I don't think so, he's in the same class as Aeris and Barret, so he have chemistry right now." at this, Yuffie groaned inwardly.

Plucking up her courage, she removed her face from the wall.

_'Please tell me I'm not blushing!'_

"Yuffie, you look a little red." Cloud inspected her face.

_'Damn!' _

"Eh? Cloud's right." Zack placed his hand over her forehead and his other hand over his. "And a little warm too."

"I'm fine! Really!" Yuffie shrugged his hand away. "I guess I got a bit tired from running to here." she lied.

"You don't have any water with you, do you?" Yuffie shook her head at Cloud, "Here." Cloud handed her his bottle of water.

"T-thanks." Yuffie drank from it handed it back.

_'Hey, doesn't that mean I just indirectly kissed him? Ah, who cares about that crap anyway!'_

"Hey, what are you still not changed for? Everybody's out already!" Cid ruffled her hair snapping her out of her thoughts. He was right, only they were left in the changing room, and both Cloud and Zack had already changed.

"I don't have a change of clothes with me." Yuffie growled and slapped his hand away.

"Huh? What the hell are you talking about? The damn school supplies it."

"Oh, that reminds me. Here's your P.E clothes." Zack handed it to her. "For some reason, the teacher thought you were a girl and gave it to Tifa."

"R-really? They probably thought my name sounded feminine and decided I was a girl." she smiled at them, pushing down her nervousness that was about to spill.

"Well? What the hell are you waiting for?" Cid tapped his foot impatiently.

"I-I can't." she choked.

_'Oh dear Levianthan!' _

"Oooh so you're really are a girl then." Zack teased.

"No! I j-just uh..."

_'Think Yuffie! THINK!!!'_

"Idon'tfeelsowellsoi'mgoingtoheadtotheinfirmaryokay?" Yuffie made a quick dash towards the door leaving her new friends staring at her trail.

"What the fuck was that?" both Cloud and Zack shrugged as Cid voiced out their thoughts.

* * *

Out of view, Yuffie slid down against a wall and sat down. 

"Man, that was _so _close." sighing in relief, she waited quietly for Cid, Cloud and Zack to leave the changing room.

As if on cue, they exited the changing room and headed to the P.E hall.

When they entered the hall she counted up to ten before making her way back to the changing room.

Yuffie prayed fervently that there were no late comers or anything.

_

* * *

Yufvin-valentine_

**AN: **There you go, a glimpse of Rufus! XD Poor Yuffie, all in one day...actually, it's not even a day. Oh dear, it also look like a Clouffie fic doesn't it? I really suck at sticking to a plan. Anyway hope you liked it! Please review!

Responses to reviews!

**Magy** - You're so nice!!! Reviewing each of my chapter! hugs Lol reading your reviews makes me smile, 'cause there's at least one person who likes my fic! . Thanks for reviewing!

**Yuffie** - Yay! There's another person who likes my fic so far! Thanks for reviewing!


End file.
